Hand-operated shoe spike wrenches having fixed and integral handles have been proposed (U.S. Pat. No(s). 2,448,805, 2,459,610, 2,539,532, 2,770,991, and 3,447,171) while other wrenches proposed have included folding or removable handles (U.S. Pat. No(s). 3,243,831 and 4,535,987).
Various shaped handles have also been suggested to facilitate hand operation (U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,562).